


A Mutual Feeling

by articcat621



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: F/M, Falling In Love, Fear of Flying, First Kiss, Fluff, Fluff and Humor, Harry Potter Epilogue What Epilogue | EWE, Not Canon Compliant, Quidditch, Rare Pairings, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-19
Updated: 2020-07-19
Packaged: 2021-03-04 23:14:33
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,596
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25384381
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/articcat621/pseuds/articcat621
Summary: Bumping into Cormac at the Ministry, she asks him for a favour.
Relationships: Hermione Granger/Cormac McLaggen
Comments: 3
Kudos: 49
Collections: Hermione's Haven Bingo 2020, KCAWS Rare Pair Fest 2020





	A Mutual Feeling

**Author's Note:**

> A/N: Thank you to the mods for hosting this event! Also many thanks to my beta for looking this over. 
> 
> Also fulfilling HH Bingo 2020 sqaure B2 - bludgers
> 
> Disclaimer: All non-original characters, plot points, and information belong to those at Warner Brothers & J.K. Rowling. The story, plot, and dialogue belong to me. I do not write for profit.

“So, let me get this straight, you want me to teach you about Quidditch? And help you get over your fear of flying?” 

Hermione shifted under Cormac’s gaze. When she had bumped into him at Ministry, she had blurted the question out. She knew she needed someone to help, and he was the perfect candidate - a familiar face, but someone who wouldn’t judge her for asking. 

“Yes, that’s right,” she answered after a moment. 

“Why?”

“Because Ron and Ginny were both just signed to Quidditch teams, and while we were at Hogwarts, I didn’t really care to learn, but since Quidditch is both of my friends’ careers, I need to know something about the sport.”

“Why me?” Cormac asked.

“I know you’ve always been interested in the sport, and I know you’re on the Falmouth team.”

Cormac smirked. “You’ve been keeping tabs on me, Granger?”

“Cormac, please?” Hermione begged. “I can’t just ask Harry or any of the Weasleys because then they’ll know I never paid attention before.” She blushed.

Cormac looked her over, his smile widening. “Deal.”

“Really?” she asked, honestly not expecting him to agree. 

“Yup,” Cormac said. “I’ll owl you when I’m free.”

“Thank you,” she said, letting out a sigh of relief.

“See you soon, Granger,” Cormac said, looking incredibly pleased with the turn of events. 

As Hermione watched Cormac walked away, her stomach churned in excitement and anticipated. Cormac had certainly gotten fit over the past few years...

* * *

Cormac gave her a lopsided grin. He reached out towards her. “Come on. You can ride behind me so you can get used to it.” When she hesitated, he smiled even more. “Don’t you trust me, Hermione?” His smile slowly morphed into a smirk. 

“It’s not you that I don’t trust, Cormac, it’s the broom,” Hermione said, eyeing the thing with distrust. 

“It’ll be fine,” Cormac said. “Besides, I’m pretty good on a broom; hence you asking me to teach you about Quidditch.”

“Don’t get arrogant,” Hermione said before slowly walking towards him. She mounted the broom and wrapped her arms around his waist and pressed her face against his back.

“You won’t see anything that way, you know,” Cormac said, rather amused at her behaviour.

“I know,” Hermione responded. Her body trembled against him, and she tried to ignore the sudden appearance of butterflies in her stomach. _It’s just nerves,_ she thought to herself. _Not the way Cormac feels…_

Cormac’s eyes widened. “Hermione, there’s no need to be afraid. You’ll be okay. I won’t let anything happen to you, I swear.”

She tightened her grip on him. “I’m ready; let’s just go.”

Cormac chuckled before kicking off. He slowly took them into the air.

Hermione squeezed her eyes shut and held her breath as she felt them rise into the air. Her stomach turned as she tightened her grip on Cormac.

“You won’t fall,” he repeated, his voice laced with humour. “You should open your eyes.”

“I’m afraid,” Hermione responded. “I…” she trailed off, uncertain of what it was she wanted to say.

“Open your eyes,” Cormach pressed.

Still holding onto him tightly, Hermione cracked one eye open. She held her breath as she opened the other. 

“Wow,” she whispered, in awe of the sight before her. They were high enough for her to see the town of Falmouth in the distance over Quidditch stadium. The sun was setting, and it cast quite the glow on the city line. Vaguely, Hermione wondered if Cormac choose this time of day on purpose.

“Beautiful, isn’t it?” Cormac asked, a grin on his face. “This is what I love about flying. The sight is always so wonderful.”

Hermione tightened her grip on his waist. “But we’re so high up. What if we fall?”

“Do you ever not worry?” Cormac teased. “As I said, I’ve got you. Just take a deep breath and take it all in.”

She looked around. “You can see everything up here.”

“Cool, huh?” Cormac pressed forward slightly, the broom moving forward. “I’ll take us around real slow, all right? That way you can get used to it.”

Hermione nodded. “All right,” she said, tightening her grip on him.

The two of them slowly flew around the Quidditch pitch. Cormac was careful not to go too fast and frighten her. Hermione slowly began to enjoy the feeling, although she was still frightened to death of the height.

Eventually, the sun began to set fully, and it grew too dark to continue. Cormac lowered them to the ground where they both dismounted. She smiled at him when she finally had two feet on the ground.

“So?” Cormac asked, looking at her with a wide grin on his face.

“Okay, not as terrifying as I thought,” Hermione told him honestly.

Cormac grinned at her admission. “Great! Meet me here again tomorrow night. We’ll go over the basic rules of Quidditch.”

* * *

“Are you sure we can be here?” Hermione asked. “I know we were here yesterday, but I feel like two days in a row on the pitch is pushing it.”

“Nah, all of the players can come whenever,” Cormac told her. “Captain likes us to get extra practice here in the stadium anyhow - makes it more real, he thinks.”

“Okay,” Hermione said. “I’d just hate for you to get in trouble for bringing me.”

“Nah, we’re good,” Cormac assured her. “Okay, take a seat.” 

“So no flying today?” Hermione asked, feeling a little disappointed that she wouldn’t get to put her hands on Cormac today. 

“Nope, just some rules,” Cormac said. “You want to understand Quidditch, so I’m explaining everything.”

Hermione nodded, listening as Cormac launched into an explanation of the rules, positions, and other necessary facts. He then started on the equipment, showing her the various items. 

She eyed the Bludger with distrust. 

“What’s that look for?” Cormac asked, laughing.

“They’re dangerous.”

“Everything can be dangerous, Hermione,” Cormac pointed out. 

“But they’re dangerous on purpose,” she clarified.

Grinning, Cormac nodded. “Should we let one out?” he reached for the box.

Hermione whipped out her wand. “Don’t you dare!” She screeched, terrified.

Cormac laughed, holding up his hands. “Relax, I’m not going to let it out,” he said, laughing. 

“Arse,” she grumbled under her breath, her cheeks turning pink. 

“You’re cute when you blush,” Cormac said quietly. 

Hermione’s heart nearly skipped the beat. “So, tell me about the charm work on the bludgers,” she said, quickly changing the subject.

* * *

Cormac looked at her with an excited grin on his face. He held two brooms in his hands.

“No,” she said quickly, shaking her head.

“Come on,” Cormac said. “We’ve had five lessons so far. You’re definitely ready for this,” he encouraged her. “Just hover in the air a bit, please?”

“Are you sure?” she asked, nervously biting her lower lip. A part of her was nervous about flying, but another part of her was nervous about ending her flying lessons with him. She was enjoying her time with Cormac, and truthfully, she didn’t want it to end. She enjoyed holding onto him tightly as they zoomed around the pitch.

“Hermione, you were so confident on the broom the other night with me behind you. I’m sure you can do this,” Cormac said, handing her the broom.

She took it, her heart racing wildly in her chest. She took a deep breath, trying to prepare herself mentally. “Okay,” she said firmly, not wanting to let Cormac down.

Mounting the broom, she gripped it tightly. Cormac did the same right next to her. He gave her an encouraging nod. “I’ll be right next to you the entire time,” he promised.

Hermione slowly kicked off. The broom wobbled momentarily before fixing itself. Once she was steady, she looked at Cormac. “I did it.” She grinned. She was hovering a few feet in the air. “And it’s not as terrifying as I expected,” she said, laughing dryly.

Cormac looked pleased. “Now why don’t we go up a bit and do a lap? You can go as slow as you want.”

She nodded, feeling confident on the broom. She began to take the broom higher. She flew slowly at first, still afraid of what would happen if she fell. However, as she began to fly around the pitch, she felt herself grow a bit more confident. She remembered how Cormac felt when he flew them around and tried to channel his movements.

“You’re doing great!” Cormac called to her. He was flying close to her so he could catch her if she suddenly fell. Eventually, Hermione loosened her grip on her broom. She flew about for a few moments before stopping, looking to Cormac.

“Why don’t we land?” he suggested. “You’ve successfully gotten over your fear of flying.”

Hermione nodded and made her way back to the ground. She dismounted her broom, and without second-guessing herself, she ran towards Cormac and threw her arms around his neck. She kissed him firmly on the mouth.

Cormac dropped his broom and quickly placed his hands on her waist. He kissed her back, slipping his tongue inside her mouth, deepening the kiss. He pressed himself against her, humming with want. “Thank Merlin,” he muttered against her lips before kissing her once more. 

“What?” she asked, pulling away and looking into his eyes.

He grinned. “I was nervous it was one-sided.” 

“No,” she said, shaking her head. “I… I definitely have feelings for you.”

“The feeling is mutual,” he assured her before kissing her once more.

Hermione happily kissed him back, glad that she had bumped into him at the Ministry that day.


End file.
